


Kageyama Overhears You Praising Him

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, awkward kags is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: old req :D
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Kageyama Overhears You Praising Him

✦kageyama’s on his way to see you two after grabbing his milk (and one for you) but he’s not back yet so you’re just casually chatting while waiting for him

↳he probably starts making fun of kageyama while he’s gone lmao

✦so you kinda just end up on the topic of kageyama and you start rambling about how talented ✦you think he is and how you respect and oh sis you mention he’s handsome too? 

↳ also you maybe sorta kinda like him

↳ hinata’s like *fake gagging noise* LMAO

✦so as you’re going on and on Kageyama turns the corner and tunes in to what you’re saying

↳ at first he doesn’t know ur talking about him until Hinata probably says something like “wow you’re absolutely whipped for Kageyama, huh?”

↳ HE LITERALLY BLUE SCREENS LMAO

↳ and then you’re like “wow no shit I only have a fat crush on him.”

↳ congrats! you killed him

✦by now Hinata is guaranteed losing his shit cause he’s noticed kageyama just standing behind u like *standing emoji*

↳ you’re like??? what’re you doin?? so you look behind you and lo and behold it’s kageyama

↳ so like,,,ahaha,,,the ground sure is pretty interesting huh??

✦hinata has this dumb grin on his face n is like “i’m gonna go ;)” (he means gossip with tanaka and noya (also suga i just know it in my soul))

✦kageyama:….

✦you:…..you come here often???

✦his face is RED fskjdfblskdjf poor boy is so embarrassed

✦he’s trying his hardest rn to confess to you cause you’re freaking out a lil and this is the best moment he’s ever gonna get

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“i-y-wh-huh?” You were honestly pretty ready for the ground to swallow you whole but this development is pretty neat, you figure. He’s so flustered you decide you should really spare him and answer his question. 

“Uhm, yeah- Yes! Okay.” You say, picking at the hem of your clothes. 

“???Yes, what?”

“,,,ohmygod,,, YES, I’ll go on a date with you.” You’re convinced this is where you die; you couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed. He released a huge sigh he hadn’t even realised he was holding. A laugh escapes him when he sees just how embarrassed you are like he isn’t any worse for wear.

**Author's Note:**

> thought this one was cute so hope you enjoyed


End file.
